Pillows
by notadelusion
Summary: I don't really know what else to say except Justin get's some... Casey/Justin Castin? Dalton Fanfiction. Windsor throws a party and Casey ends up in Justin's dorm room, drunk.


_Knock knock knock_

Justin groaned at the frantic knocking at his door, his eyes opened wearily and were drawn to the green glowing on his alarm clock. "Half Three in the morning, what the?" He rolled over and yelled at the door. "Wake me up during business hours."

_Knock knock knock _"Justin, come on man, help me out here."

Justin's eyes flew open. "Derek?" He rolled into a sitting position and rubbed his eyes.

"Yes, now come on. Let me in before I get caught out here." A girlish giggle drifted through the door.

Justin frowned and pulled himself out of bed. "Is that a girl I hear?" He walked slowly over to the door.

"Just let us in."

Justin pulled open the door and raised an eyebrow at a very irritated Derek and a very drunk girl. He motioned them in and shut the door firmly behind, turning to watch Derek try to get the girl to sit down on one of the armchairs Justin had in his room. "Care to explain why you're using my room as a hideaway for one of your many girlfriends?"

Derek growled and flashed a heated glare at Justin. "She's not my girlfriend, she's an ex." He finally managed to get the girl slightly upright in the chair. "Windor's having a bloody party again and this one somehow managed to find herself over at Stuart and to my dorm room." They both frowned at the girl who had slumped down in the chair. "I don't know whether she was telling me off or trying to get into my pants, but she had a half empty bottle of tequila with her." Derek pulled Justin away from the girl. "Look, I know you're freaking Switzerland and everything, but I need you to do this favour for me please. It's got nothing to do with the stupid rivalry in this school so please help me."

Justin looked between the two, desperate play boy and drunk girl. He nodded, "What did you want me to do?"

Derek grinned widely. "Keep her here the night. She's in no state to sneak out to her car and drive back to Dobry," Justin's eyes widened, dobry? "It's Saturday tomorrow and it should be easy to sneak her out then, but for now she has to stay here."

"Why here specifically?"

"Not Windsor, because the party is still going on, and definitely not my dorm. We may be exes, but I'm still a male."

"What? And I'm not?"

Derek raised an eyebrow. "Was that a joke?"

"No." Justin looked back at the intoxicated girl and sighed. "It's your lucky night Derek. Get out of here before I change my mind."

Derek uttered a quick thank you before rushing out of Hanover and Justin's changing mind.

Justin walked over to the day bed by the window and set it up for the girl to sleep in. He walked back to the girl and bent down to her eye level. "Um..." He trailed off, unaware of her name.

She hiccupped. "It's Casey."

Justin's eyes opened in realisation. He'd heard of Casey before, Derek's longest running girlfriend. That was one hell of an achievement. Justin reached a finger under her chin to pull her face up to his. "Hi Casey, I'm Justin. I made a bed up for you by the window, it's not much but it's pretty comfortable." She cocked her head to the side.

"You're English. I like accents." Her eyes locked with his and she smiled.

Justin couldn't help but smile back. "I am English. How much have you had to drink tonight?"

"Probably a lot. Can I sleep yet?" Justin nodded and helped the girl over to her make-shift bed.

After making sure she was settled into bed and comfortable, a towel by her head and a bucket on the floor, Justin finally headed over to his own bed and lay down to sleep.

It had only been an hour or so since Justin had finally managed to fall back asleep, when he was once again awoken very suddenly.

He groaned and tried to roll over to find what had woken him up. "Argh- What the fuck?" A pillow had hit him square in the face. He shot up out of bed, grabbed the pillow and stomped over to the girl looking innocently at him. He glared and pointed the pillow at her threateningly.

She blinked.

"What, the, fuck?" He stressed the words out, she was in his room, it was her bloody fault that he wasn't getting much sleep and she was repaying his kindness by throwing _pillows_ at him.

"You snore." She said bluntly, letting a faint smirk grace her features.

Justin's eyes widened slightly. "I do not." He huffed.

She smiled widely. "You really do."

"Do I?"

"Yes." She let out a light twinkling laugh. Which stopped abruptly when a pillow collided with her face. Casey looked up at Justin, her mouth dropped open to the shape of a small 'o'. She shook her head. "You hit me."

"Yes."

"With a pillow."

"I did."

She looked down at the pillow that had dropped into her lap. Slowly taking hold of it, she stood. Her eyes narrowed at Justin. "War." She claimed before shoving the pillow in his face and racing over to his bed to find another one.

And so began the greatest pillow fight a Hanover Prefect had ever seen.

Pillows were flying across the room, giggles and shrieks were coming from one grunts and laughter from the other.

"You're a terrible throw Casey." Justin said as he threw another pillow at her hiding place.

She popped up. "I am no-" the pillow collided. "HEY"

Justin laughed. "Got you!"

He raced over to grab another pillow, but was stopped as a pillow was shoved into his chest by the small girl, he stumbled backwards and fell on his arse.

"Ow." Justin said, not really in any pain at all.

Casey dropped the pillow by him. "Are you okay? Sorry, I didn't mean to make you trip. Here." She held her hand out to him, indicating that she would help him up. Justin looked between the offered hand and the slight worry etched on her face and smiled warmly.

"It's okay Casey. I'm fine really." He reached his hand out to hers and grabbed it, yanking her down onto the floor with him.

"Hey!" She exclaimed as she sat up by him. He grinned. Her heart fluttered. So close.

"Sorry 'bout that. Couldn't resist." His eyes glanced down to her lips for a millisecond. She was so close.

Casey wasn't really drunk anymore. The short amount of sleep and the playfulness of the past half hour had worked the alcohol almost completely out of her body, and completely out of her mind. So what prompted her to do the following was unknown to even herself. "You're really close." Too close.

He nodded. "Only a bit." He unconsciously moved forward.

Casey nodded lightly, licking her suddenly dry lips. "Only a lot." She made to blink, but didn't get the chance to open her eyes when Justin's lips made contact to hers. Her body reacted instantly, hands flew into his hair, the urge to get closer invaded her body.

Justin pulled her body onto his so that she was straddling him, one hand wrapped around her body, keeping her close, the other found its way into her hair, fisting to keep her head by his, their lips locked in a passionate battle for release.

He couldn't believe it, no girl had ever made him feel like this, she was intoxicating. Realisation struck, she was intoxicated, that was the whole reason she was in his room in the first place. Justin broke the kiss, his whole body and heart protesting against his mind. They panted, their eyes, that were heavily lidded with lust, were locked. She made to move forward, he placed a finger lightly on her lips.

"You're intoxicated."

She shook her head. "I'm not." Casey let a hand fall from his hair, tracing her finger down and around his neck lightly, tiptoeing down his front to rest gently on his chest.

"Half a bottle of tequila?"

She frowned and moved her head forward so that her forehead rested against his. "It wasn't just my bottle. I took it with me on the way to Derek's room. I only managed about 5 shots. My mind is clear, thanks to you." She turned her head slightly and placed a light kiss by Justin's ear. He shivered.

"Promise?"

She let out a small breath. "Promise."

Justin claimed her lips again, he flipped them over, her hand still pressed against his chest, his hand still fisted in her hair and his elbow propped up to elevate him slightly above her.

He nipped gently at her bottom lip, Casey moaned slightly and arched her body against his. Justin responded by tangling his legs up with hers, pressing his thigh into her firmly. She tightened her grip on him, removing her hand from between them and wrapping it around his upper arm. Their bodies melded together perfectly.

At this point, both of them had realized that they were wearing far too many clothes. "Off." Casey moaned as Justin lips tore away from hers to kiss a trail hotly down her neck to a sensitive spot, which he paused at, nipping lightly against the hot skin and helping the girl beneath him pull the offending thin cotton top off his body.

Her hands roamed his upper torso as Justin continued the hot assault of her sensitive spots along her neck and shoulders. His lips trailed lower, now placing light kisses along the exposed area of her chest, he felt Casey shiver and smiled, dropping a hand to her upper thigh were the hem of her dress stopped. Justin's fingers slipped beneath the hem, dragging the dress slowly up her body, caressing her sides as she became more and more exposed to him.

Justin pulled away from Casey, keeping his eyes locked on hers as he brought the dress over her head and completely off her body.

_Knock knock knock. _"Is she gone yet?"

Justin almost ignored the male calling out to him from behind the door. His eyes darkening with lust as they made their way down her body, drinking in the curves that he so wanted to touch, to taste. "Business hours, Derek."

Casey smiled and giggled quietly. There was silence behind the door, their lips locked passionately and Casey let out a moan as Justin's fingers flew lightly over the thin material of her bra. He rested hi palm against one breast and massaged the sensitive breast, eliciting an even louder moan from the girl, she arched her body further into his, craving more.

"Was that a moan?" The shocked voice of Derek wafted through the door.

Justin pulled his lips from hers and sighed. He placed a kiss on her shoulder, "I don't know," another kiss on the nape of her neck, "if he'll leave," one by her ear, "without my personal insistence." He left a soft kiss against her lips before pushing himself upright and walking quickly to the door. Pulling it slightly open he frowned at the male waiting outside his door. "What?"

"Is," Derek fumbled over his words, "is she gone?" He tried to peak into the room.

Justin made the opening in the doorway as small as possible. "Do you mind Derek? It's not polite to intrude into the bedroom of another's. Especially if there is a half naked," Justin paused as if in deep thought, "actually, pretty much fully naked lady inside."

Derek's mouth had dropped. "What!"

Justin rolled his eyes. "It's not that hard to figure out Derek. I'll take her home later." With that he shut the door.

Derek stood there staring at the door for a few minutes, not even hearing the moans that were quite loudly escaping the walls.

"Derek? What are you doing here?" Another Hanover boarder questioned the Stuart.

He shook his head clear of what was happening behind the door and turned to the Hanover. "Justin's getting laid, Spencer."

Spencer raised an eyebrow. "Why are you so surprised though Derek?"

"It's, it's, Justin!"

Spencer chuckled. "He may be a gentleman, but he's still male."


End file.
